The present invention relates to an air-conditioner control system for automobiles which changes the direction of flow of conditioned air supplied to the vehicle compartment of an automobile and controls the air conditioning of the vehicle compartment.
With automobile air-conditioners known in the art, it has been the practice so that when quick cooling is required by the occupant in the vehicle compartment at such times when the temperature inside the vehicle compartment is high, the occupant himself controls and shifts the air outlet grilles provided at the center, left and right, etc., of the vehicle compartment so as to direct the cooled air toward him, and when the compartment temperature decreases for some time the occupant again suitably shifts the air outlets provided at the center and the left and right of the compartment so as to decrease the amount of cooled air blown directly toward him and prevent any feeling of overcooling thereby air conditioning the entire interior of the vehicle compartment.
This manual control is disadvantageous in that since the center, left and right air outlets are shifted only at such times when the occupant actually feels hot, a considerable time is required before the vehicle compartment is air-conditioned stably for the occupant and this requires the occupant to shift the air outlets frequently.